Ucieczka
Ucieczka ― trzecia misja wątku głównego w inFamous. Opis Po publicznym zniesławieniu Cole'a i oskarżeniu go o spowodowanie Wybuchu, bohater wraz ze swym przyjacielem Zeke'iem postanawiają uciec z miasta przez most Stampton. Przebieg Spotkanie Cole spotyka się z Zeke'iem przed mostem Stampton. *'Zeke': Most Stampton to najszybsza droga z miasta. Oczywiście, jeśli uda ci się ominąć tych drabów z pałkami. *'Cole': Tak czy siak wynosimy się stąd. Za mną. Cole i Zeke ruszają w kierunku celu, podczas kiedy policjanci ostrzegają zebrany przed mostem tłum strajkujących cywilów. *'Policjant': Znajdujecie się na terenie zastrzeżonym. Może zostać użyta wobec was śmiercionośna siła. Wracajcie do domów. Zostaniecie poinformowani, gdy skończy się kwarantanna. Moment karmy right Cole zbliża się do protestujących mieszkańców. *'Cole': Jeśli chcemy się stąd wydostać, musimy ominąć tych gliniarzy. Na pewno wywołam zamieszki, jeśli usmażę paru strażników strzelając do nich z tłumu. Dzieki temu Zeke i ja będziemy bezpieczni... Oczywiście wielu ludzi dostanie przez to niezły wycisk... Cole doświadcza momentu karmy. W tej chwili musi wybrać, między skoncentowaniem agresji policji na strajkujących ludzi, lub samego siebie. Droga do wolności Po opadnięciu kurzu, protagonista przy pomocy błyskawicy doładowuje urządzenie otwierające bramę. Zeke prowokuje rozstawionych na moście strażników. *'Zeke': Udław się ołowiem! Cole rusza przed siebie i zdejmuje dwóch stojących na kontenerze policjantów. *'Zeke': Tak trzymaj, ziom! Uciekają! Protagonista po chwili napotyka policjanta strzelającego z karabinu maszynowego. *'Zeke': Uważaj na te karabiny maszynowe! Zajdź je z boku, jeśli musisz! Cywile pod przewodnictwem Cole'a, dochodzą do następnej bramy. MacGrath po drodze zdejmuje kilku strażników strzelających ze zwykłych karabinów szturmowych, a także korzystających z wieżyczek. Po aktywacji mechanizmu otwierającego bramę, Zeke udziela Cole'owi strategicznej porady. *'Zeke': Hej stary, opuść się z tego kontenera i strzelaj do nich. Będziesz trudniejszym celem. Po czasie słychać kolejną przestrogę ze strony federalnych. *'Policjant': Ten teren jest objęty ścisłą kwarantanną. Wobec wszystkich intruzów będzie stosowana śmiercionośna siła! To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Cole wkracza w wir walki, w trakcie której zostaje ponownie nadane to samo ostrzeżenie. *'Policjant': Ten teren jest objęty ścisłą kwarantanną. Wobec wszystkich intruzów będzie stosowana śmiercionośna siła! To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. MacGrath neutralizuje wszystkich przeciwników w obszarze, po czym otwiera ostatnią bramę starym i sprawdzonym sposobem ładowania skrzynek przy użyciu Błyskawicy. *'Zeke': Hej stary, idź do stanowiska kwarantanny! W ten sposób można się stąd wydostać! Cywile natrafiają na ścianę karabinów maszynowych, które natychmiast otwierają do nich ogień. Ukazuje się komiksowy przerywnik, opisywany przez Cole'a. *'Cole': Za bramą była ściana drutu kolczastego i karabinów maszynowych. Zeke wyrwał do przodu - rozbił bramę jednostki dekontaminacyjnej, potem pognał do portu. Federalni zaczęli do wszystkich strzelać, a ja ruszyłem... nie sądziłem, że mogę być tak szybki. Zawołano mnie po imieniu. Agentka FBI, Moya, widziała mnie na filmie z epicentrum i zjawiła się tu, żeby czekać, domyślając się, że spróbuję uciec. Powiedziała, że przed wybuchem jej mąż, John, miał przeniknąć do Synów Pierworodnych, tajemniczej grupy pracującej nad projektem "Kula Promieni". Urządzenie to miało wysysać energię neuro-elektryczną z grupy ludzi i przekazywać ją jednej osobie. W noc wybuchu straciła kontakt z Johnem - choć miała tyle powiązań. Moya, zaczęła tracić nadzieję. Ale znalazła mnie, uwierzyła, że może mi zaufać i złożyła mi propozycję... Wrócę do miasta, znajdę Johna i Kulę Promieni, a ona wydostanie mnie poza teren kwarantanny i oczyści moje imię. Ta Kula Promieni to jakaś bzdura, ale może nie powinienem niczego wykluczać, skoro jestem człowiekiem gniazdkiem. Droga powrotna Cole wydostaje się z pokoju zatrzymań poprzez klatę w podłodze i ląduje na rusztowaniu mostowym, po czym otrzymuje połączenie od Moyi. *'Moya': Z powodu zamieszek to jest jedyna droga do miasta. Biorąc pod uwagę nasz nowy "układ", pozwoliłam sobie sklonować częstotliwość twojego telefonu. Namierzyłam twój nadajnik GPS i słyszę wszystko co mówisz. *'Cole': Bombowo. Protagonista tworzy sobie drogę pod mostem, strzelając w zardzewiały metal, podtrzymujący słupy ze światłami ostrzegawczymi na ich końcach. Po prejściu po okolicznych rurach, Cole dochodzi do kolejnego rusztowania mostowego, na którym znajduje się dwóch Żniwiarzy. Tam odnajduje on pierwszy odłamek z wybuchu. Po przejściu wzdłuż rury, omijając przy okazji szkodliwe opary emitowane z powyższych instalacji, protagonista chwyta się przewodu prowadzącego do kładki. Moya dzwoni do Cole'a. *'Moya': Cole, spadło ciśnienie wody w głównym przewodzie pod mostem. Co się tam dzieje? *'Cole': Żniwiarze rozwalili jakieś rury. *'Moya': Ciekawe - może czegoś się dowiem. Ty martw się o powrót do miasta. Cole dociera do kładki i pokonuje kolejne dystanse w podobny sposób jak wcześniej, zachowując szybki refleks przy przeskakiwaniu przez rozpadające się rury pod mostem. Niedługo bohater ponownie odbiera telefon od agentki. *'Moya': Nie zapomnij, kto trzyma cię na smyczy Cole. Znajdź Johna i Kulę Promieni, ale wydostanę cię stamtąd bez zbędnych pytań. Ale jeśli mnie wykiwasz albo zrobisz coś głupiego, wrzucę cię do tak głębokiej dziury, że nie będziesz wiedział, gdzie jest góra. Rozumiemy się? *'Cole': Tak, rozumiemy się. MacGrath dociera do następnej kładki. Przeskakując przez ostatnie rury, Cole dociera na ląd, gdzie czeka na niego Zeke. *'Zeke': Cole? Dobrze cię widzieć, stary. *'Cole': Nieźle się spisałeś przy bramie, Niszczycielu. *'Zeke': Cholera, bez problemu przeżyłem upadek. Ale powrót na brzeg, cóż, powiedzmy, że nie jestem Michaelem Phelpsem. *'Cole': Mało powiedziane. *'Zeke': Hej, wyluzuj, Piorunochronku. Jak ci się udało przeżyć? Kule świstały dookoła - myślałem, że już po tobie. *'Cole': Chodźmy do domu. Opowiem ci po drodze. Ekran pogrąża się w ciemności i zostaje przedstawiony cytat. Konkluzja Choć próba ucieczki zakończyła się fiaskiem, Cole miał szansę oczyścić swoje imię dzięki współpracy z agentką FBI, Moyą Jones. Ciekawostki *Na początku misji, Cole może spróbować wystrzelić błyskawicę w polcjantów lub rozwścieczony tłum, przenosząc go natychmiastowo do momentu karmy. *Aby uzyskać złą karmę podczas wyboru, można także zranić dowolnego cywila, co automatycznie doprowadzi do zamieszek. *Zeke przytacza Michaela Phelpsa, byłego amerykańśkiego pływaka i zarazem wielokrotnego mistrza olimpijskiego. Kategoria:Misje w inFamous Kategoria:Misje fabularne